Heheheel
is a Rank D Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Heheheel has the appearance of a tan and maroon moray eel with yellow eyes and a purple tongue. The jar it comes out of is brown and green. In the anime, despite his apparently insensitive disposition, Heheheel claims to have a compassionate side. Because he hates seeing people miserable, he Inspirits them so they can laugh their troubles away. Heheheel makes people laugh at anything and everything, no matter the situation. In places like hospitals, this can cause awkward situations where laughter might be considered insensitive or inappropriate. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Heheheel appears in the Underground Waterway and in shallows by the Catfish Pond during the day (Mt. Wildwood). It also appears in the 3rd and 4th Circles of Infinite Inferno. Yo-kai Watch 2 He can be found in the Seaside Cave at the end of San Fantastico. He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with Light Blue Coins in the present. Yo-kai Watch Animation Series In EP036, Nate and Eddie visit Bear at the hospital as the latter had broken his leg, but Eddie begins laughing uproariously with no provocation. Nate identifies Heheheel and tries to summonJibanyan and Dismarelda, but he cannot due to the Yo-kai Watches being obstructed. Heheheel is eventually knocked away from Eddie after the group is thrown out of an operating theater they blundered into, leaving Eddie miserable due to a spate of unfortunate incidents earlier on in the day. Heheheel explains that he Inspirited Eddie because he saw that Eddie was sad. Nate ends up bringing Eddie and Heheheel to the river where Eddie can laugh his troubles away without issue. He was summoned off-screen in EP101 to join the party Nate was attending. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Nyororon | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = slippery|yo-kai = Warautsubo YW2-038.png}} Movelist |45-99|-|Single enemy}} |20-90 |Restoration|Single ally}} ||-|Single ally|Cheers up allies and increases their STR.}} |70|Restoration|All allies|Restores HP for allies. Laughter really is the best medicine!}} ||-||Has extremely high chances to guard.}} Quotes * Befriended (Yo-Kai Watch): "Your face is hilarious! I want to look at it every day!" * Loafing: "*yawn*" * Receiving food (favorite): "Wahahaha!"''' * '''Receiving food (normal): ''"It's alright."'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''"*HURL*"'' * Freed from the Crank-a-Kai: ''"Ha ha ha! You broke me out, and now you're cracking me up!"'' Etymology *"Heheheel" is a portmanteau of hehehe (onomatopoeia for giggling) and eel. *"Warautsubo" is a combination of , , and . *"Utgomchi" is a combination of utgo ''(웃고 ''"laughing") and gomchi ''(곰치 ''"moray eel"). *"Serpentílaria" is a portmanteau of serpente (serpent) and hilária (hilarious). *"Anjijila" is a portmanteau of anguila (eel) and jiji ''("hehe", onomatopoeia for giggling). *"Anguillahah" is a portmanteau of ''anguilla (eel) and hahah ''(onomatopoeia for laughter).'' *"Anghihihille" is a portmanteau of anguille (eel) and hihihi (onomatopoeia for giggling). Trivia In other languages Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Fish Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Snake Yo-kai